Another Way Out
Another Way Out is the third single by Hollywood Undead off of their album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics (Whoa, whoa) (Whoa, whoa) (I wish there was another way out) Voices won't go away, they stay for days and days They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away I don't think no one's home and we're just here alone I better find you first before you find the phone Better run, better run, better run, yeah, I'm coming after you When you're sleeping at night, yeah, there's nothing you can do There's no place you can hide 'cause I'm coming after you I wish there was another way out for you Wish there was another way out for you I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out You gave up? I'll check and see no one cares less than me Dead wrong I guess you'll be, these voices won't let you leave Got you down on bended knee, what should my next weapon be? It's over, you can't breathe, just sleep now, rest in peace (You better run) Better run, better run, better run, yeah, I'm coming after you When you're sleeping at night, yeah, there's nothing you can do There's no place you can hide 'cause I'm coming after you I wish there was another way out for you Wish there was another way out for you I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out Break you down, I'll put it back together again I'll break you down, I'll put it back together again Break you down, I'll put it back together again I'll break you down, I'll put it back together again I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out (Whoa, whoa) I wish there was another way out I wish there was another way out! Background vocals * Da Kurlzz growls "run", "run", "you", "sleep", "night", "do", "place", and "hide" behind Charlie Scene during the pre-choruses. *Da Kurlzz sings "I wish there was another way out" behind Danny immediately after both pre-choruses are over. *Griffin Boice sings “I wish there was another way out” behind Danny during every chorus. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals ;Additional *Keith Armstrong - assistant engineering *Griffin Boice - additional vocals, bass, guitar, percussion, production, programming *Chris Lord-Alge - mixing *Nik Karpen - assistant engineering *Andrew Schubert - additional assistant engineering *Brad Townsend - additional assistant engineering *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums and guitar were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Marco Ruiz, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *This song was mixed by Chris Lord-Alge at Mix LA. Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Singles Category:2013 Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Griffin Boice Category:Da Kurlzz